Coreon Sanitaire
by pyrohjordis
Summary: AU.SasuHina. She does not know why her father sent her to an all boys school. All she knows is that her room mate has a bad attitude. Rateing may change.
1. Ch 1 Meet the Suit mates

_Chapter 1 Meet the Suit mates_

_Beep Beep Beep_

Hinata slowly rolled over and snoozed her alarm to give herself a few more minutes of drowsy unconscious bliss. As she began to slowly come back to the land of the living dread sank into the pit of her stomach as she realized what today was…first day of school. But this was not like every year before, oh no.

Every year prior to this day Hinata had attended the Suna all girls Academy. But this year she will be attending the Konoha all boys Academy. Why, one would ask, is a girl attending an all boys school? To tell the truth, Hinata did not know either.

Her father had told her when she got home for break that she would be attending Konoha Academy with her cousin Neji when the following term started. Hinata had asked her father why, but he only scolded her for questioning his decision. So, for the entire break Hinata had spent in misery, waiting, dreading the day she would be sent to Konoha.

_Beep Beep Beep_

This time there was no escape. Hinata groaned as she rolled herself over the side of the bed. From her door she heard a sharp rapt.

"Hinata-sama you need to get up. Your father will be up in 10 minutes. You need to make breakfast," Neji called form the other side. Hinata now had her feet firmly planted on the ground when she said, "Hai! N-Neji-n-nii. I-I'll be d-down in a f-few m-minutes."

She heard him walk away. She managed to stumble to her bathroom and took a good look at herself in the mirror. Good thing she looked enough like a boy to pass as one. She had a short bob cut (**a/n: the hair cut before the jump**), midnight blue-black hair. Her skin was so pale it could be an off white. And her eyes were even paler then her skin if not for the glint of lavender in them they would have been white. At 5' 4" she had a nice petit girly figure and was well endowed, enough so that hiding it will be difficult but not so much that it is impossible. Hinata's father had had a special corset shirt designed for in order to hide her figure. The thing was incredibly uncomfortable but it served its purpose, luckily Hinata's father had had the foresight buy the cursed thing at the beginning so she could get used to wearing it over break.

She put on the accursed shirt along with the boys uniform her father had purchased last week for her. Making her way down the stairs she walks into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

Six over cooked eggs and 10 burnt on one side pancakes later the members of the Hyuuga clan sat around the breakfast table. They all could tell Hinata was a little more than nervous.

"I trust you have packed your Trunk Hinata," was all Hiashi Hyuga had to greet Hinata that morning.

"Hai! Father."

"You made sure you had everything?"

"Hai."

"That is very good. When you have finished with your breakfast finish getting ready and go to the car and we will leave immediately." And with that the table fell silent.

The ride there was quiet and uneventful; however it seemed like a torture devise for Hinata. She knew that each passing moment brought her closer to the dreaded awful school that she is now forced to attend for reasons unknown to her.

When they arrived at the school Hinata thought to herself, _I-It's so big! I h-hope I d-don't get lost. E-especially on t-the first d-day._

"Now, Hinata you must remember your name is Hiro Hyuuga. If you need anything Neji will be here to help. Neji I expect you to protect her and help her keep her identity a secret. Got that?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." was Neji's simple reply.

With the last assurance from his nephew Hiashi ordered the limo driver to leave.

Hinata held the paper the school had sent her with her room number and class schedule. Her nerves were getting the best of her because she almost tore the paper where her hands gripped the paper. When Neji saw how hard she held the paper he put on hand on her shoulder to reassure her that everything would be ok.

Hinata relaxed her grip on her paper and started to breathe easier. Hinata reassured herself that as long as Neji was there she would make it through. He looked at her paper to see where her room would be. Fortunately they would be in the same suit though not in the same room.

"Suit 55. That will be on the fifth floor. You will be in room A. Looks like your room mate is someone named…Sasuke Uchiha. Huh sounds familiar…" Neji seemed to say more to himself. "And my roommate is…oh no," Neji groaned,"Naruto Uzamaki."

"W-who is he?" Hinata asked.

"A dumb ass. But he's not too sharp so you won't have to worry too much about him. Our suit mates in room B are Sai Tanaka and Kiba Inuzuka. I have never heard of Sai but I have heard of Inuzuka. He's not that bright either."

Hinata just listened as Neji told her about the suit mates he did know about. But the Uchiha name bugged her. She knew she had heard it before but could not think of where.

"We're here Hin- I mean Hiro," Neji said bringing Hinata out of her thoughts and to the present. This would be her first test as being able to play the part of a boy.

Neji used the key they had received at the front desk and opened the door. He stepped in first and was greeted by a blur that engulfed him in what appeared to be an over enthusiastic hug.

"Damn it Lee! Get off me!" Neji yelled at who was now known as Lee.

"But Neji, I missed you!" Lee winned.

"I don't care, get OFF!" And with a glare Lee released Neji and noticed someone behind him.

"Neji who is this? Is he related to you?"

"Yes this is one of my cousins, Hiro Hyuga."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hiro-san. I am Rock Lee." The boy in front of her had a bowl cut hair black hair and large bushy eyebrows.

"Hey bushy brows who's there?" came a voice from inside one of the three rooms. Hinata looked in the direction of what she saw was room C, where Neji would be rooming, and saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen before her. He was tall, tanned, toned, and blond and blue eyed. Hinata could feel her face heat up as she stared at the stranger but could not focus enough to realize it.

The blond strode toward her and Neji and held his hand out, "Hi. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I know you're Neji, and who are you?" Hinata went a shade darker in her blush when Naruto turned his attention to her.

"I-I-I-I-I'm-m-m…"

"My cousin Hiro Hyuuga," Neji answered before she could straighten her words out.

"Oh. Well nice to meet you Hiro. Hey are you ok? You look like you have a fever."

"I-I-I'm f-fine" Hinata stammered quickly hiding her face with her bangs.

"You both look like cross dressers."

Hinata and Neji both turned around with red faces in the direction of the voice. Neji red with anger, Hinata red with embarrassment that her disguise was so easily seen through.

"Sai that is not a nice thing to say. Neji and Hiro are not girls!" Lee protested on their behalf.

"Well, could have fooled me with his long hair and his feminen face." Was all the boy had to say. He disappeared in to a room marked B. _So that is Sai…he seems pretty sharp. Hinata will have to be careful around him._ Neji thought to himself, he made a note that he will need to talk to Hinata about this later.

"Hey Lee! Get your ass back over here and move your shit from _my_ side of the room!" came a voice from the hall way.

"Alright! I'll be there in a minute!" Lee called back. "It was good to see you again Neji. And a pleasure to meet you Hiro-san." With his final words Lee left the suit with just the three standing there.

"Ok. Now we should unpack our things," Neji stated the obvious and picked up his bag and headed for his room. Hinata grabbed her things and headed for the room labeled A. She noticed that there were two beds, desks, bookshelves, and amours. Hinata chose the bed on the right side because it was next to the window. She put her suite case on the bed and began to put away her things. When she was finished she went out to the living room and waited on the couch out there for Neji to finish his unpacking, and guessing by the muffled yelling she could hear from the room it could be awhile.

After sometime Sai came out of his room. He sat across from Hinata in one of the chairs. He was looking at as if to study her features. After a very uncomfortable few minutes for Hinata Sai finally spoke, "You really do look like a girl you know."

Hinata just looked at him for a few seconds before she had enough sense to respond. "I-I know. I-I-I get t-t-that a lot."

"You must be quite popular with the ladies."

"Oh I-I-I-I w-w-wouldn't say t-that."

"Are you a homosexual?" came the casually asked question.

"A-A-A-Absolutely NOT!" came Hinata's nervous answer as she turned an unnamed shade of red.

"Well, that's good to know. I would not want to be sharing a room with a homo." Came an incredibly emotionless voice from the entrance. The boy in the entrance hall was the exact opposite of Naruto. The boy had off white skin, contrasted by black hair and onyx eyes. His stoic expression even contrasted with Naruto's foxy grin.

"A-a-are y-you Sa-sasuke U-uchiha-s-san?" Hinata inquired preying to whatever God was out there that this was not her roommate.

"Yes, I am. You must be Hiro Hyuuga-san." He stared at her intently for a few moments. Hinata began to fidget with her shirt hem under his scrutinizing gaze. "Damn, just my luck I got stuck with the weird kid." He turned and headed for the room leaving a very red Hyuuga and a slightly amused Sai.

"I like him. He seems funny," Hinata looked at Sai with a look of aw at how anyone would find that encounter amusing.

A few minutes later Neji emerged from his room rather red in the face. Must have been all that yelling. He was mumbling obscenities and curses under his breath as he took a seat next to Hinata on the couch.

Right as Hinata was about to speak there came a loud whoop from the entrance hall and in came a boy with spiky brown hair and red marks on his face. "Alright gentleman the life of the party has arrived!" and then he gave a loud howl.

"Will you shut up? God, you're as loud as Naruto," Neji said irritably.

Naruto came out of the room and ran up to the guy. They greeted each other with some sort of hand shake that looked like they made it up in elementary school.

"Hey Kiba it's been awhile. How have you been? How was your summer?" Naruto asked the boy now known as Kiba.

"Great we have loud and louder," Sai remarked. Neji nodded in agreement.

"Hey Hyuuga how's it going? Who's this guy?" Kiba asked.

"This is my cousin Hiro Hyuuga. And right now I have a head ache."

"Man Hyuuga you're such a party pooper. Nice to meet you Hiro, I hope you're not too much like your cousin here," Kiba said as he extended his hand in greeting. Hinata blushed as she shook his hand, he was loud but he seemed nice.

"Well it would seem that everyone is here. Should I go get the resident teacher on duty so we can sign those lame rule forms?" Sai asked as he got up from his seat.

Neji nodded his head while Naruto and Kiba said sure before returning to their conversation about their doings over the summer. And with that Sai left the room. Neji took the opportunity while the clever members of the group were not present and the numbskulls were pre-occupied to have a word with Hinata.

"Hiro," Neji said keeping his voice low so that he won't attract attention," watch out for Sai. He seems to be sharp and notices things. Don't let your guard down around him. Got it?" Hinata merely nodded that she understood. Today already seemed long and it wasn't even lunch yet.


	2. Chapter 2The Mysterious Uchiha

_Chapter 2 the mysterious Uchiha _

Sai came back with the resident teacher in under half hour. Neji had explained to Hinata that the Resident teacher would also be their homeroom and study hall supervisor. After all the suit mates had arrived the resident teacher would come up to the suit with agreement papers with all the rules of the dorms and that you sign an agreement that you will abide by them. But the real reason the teacher would be present was when the suit mates drew up the personal contract for the rules of the suit. They were present to ensure that fights did not break out.

Sai walked in followed by a very tall man with long black hair and eyes as black as Sasuke's.

"Hello, everyone. I am Itachi Uchiha and I am your resident teacher." The man said to the group. Hinata looked over at Sasuke, wondering if he was related to the man in front of them, they certainly looked like they were related.

"Alright guys these are agreements that you will follow all the dorm rules and here are copies of the rules for you to keep." Itachi said as he passed out the papers to all the boys in the room. Hinata was watching Sasuke to see if she could guess the relation between the two, but Sasuke showed no reactions. _They must be distant relatives_, Hinata thought.

After several minutes of papers shuffling and pens scratching they handed back the signed agreements.

"Now, here comes the fun part, you will now come up with rules and a contract that you would like enforced within your suit."

"No one touches my stuff. For any reason." Sasuke said to start us off.

"I would appreciate it if the noise level was kept at minimum when I am here," Neji said next.

So on and so forth for the next half hour requests were rattled off as too what each person would like. When finally everyone, had put in their two cents Itachi turned to Hinata "Hiro-san do you have any requests?" Hinata had only been listening and trying remember everything had not even thought if she wanted to contribute anything to the long list of rules. And now with all attention on her, she blushed and shook her head that she did not have anything to contribute. Itachi caught on to Hinata's shy nature so he did not push the point.

"Alright then if that is it then all you guys have to do now is sign at the bottom and you can go do what you like." And with that everyone signed the paper and Itachi left.

"Hiro lets go get something to eat." Neji said after a few awkward moments of silence left in the wake of Itachi's absence.

"Hey let's all go get ramen!" Naruto shouted. Neji cringed.

"T-that w-would be g-great," Hinata said before Neji could reject the idea.

"Alright let's go Hiro." And so Naruto dragged Hinata out to enthusiastic to notice the deep red blush on her cheeks with a very annoyed Neji and excited Kiba following them out the door.

"This year is going to be so lame," Sasuke said to no one in particular.

"Quite the contrary really," Sai remarked very quietly," I expect this year to be quite exciting."

"Whatever," was all the Uchiha said before he too walked out the door to get lunch.

"Yes, very interesting indeed," and with that Sai followed Uchiha to the dining hall.

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

The alarm clock was officially Hinata's enemy. She rolled over to hit the snooze button the nth teen time, except this time there was a face only a few centimeters away from hers. Suppressing a scream, Hinata is suddenly wide awake as she stares into the eyes of a very pissed Uchiha.

"Turn your fucking alarm off and get out of bed," Sasuke said in a very dangerous tone. Hinata immediately turns the alarm off as she watches the retreating back of the Uchiha as he leaves the room. Hinata quickly gets up to gather her things and makes for the bathroom.

In there she washes away the nerves the Uchiha had stirred up this morning and relaxes a bit before she gets out of the shower to get ready for the day. She comes out of the bathroom fully clothed and blushes a new shade of red as she sees Sasuke heading for the bathroom in nothing but his towel.

"Took you long enough. God you take more time in the shower then a girl."

"Hiro, don't listen to him, he's just not a morning person," Naruto said trying to encourage his new friend. Unfortunately the only thing Uzamaki manages to do is cause Hinata to turn to a darker shade of red that also has yet to be named.

"You know maybe you should go see a doctor about this fever you keep getting," Naruto said.

"I still maintain that you and your cousin are trannies," Sai remarked.

"I HEARD THAT TANAKA!" Neji yelled from his room.

"At least I don't have to share a bathroom with you."

"W-where i-i-is Kiba-san?" Hinata asked as she noticed that he was not up getting ready for school.

"That idiot is still out like a baby. Honestly I don't think anything short of an explosion will wake that sleeping dead," Sai said in an almost wistful tone.

"S-s-shouldn't w-we try to w-wake him?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"You can try if you like tranny."

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT OR I WILL BUST YOUR FACE TANAKA!"

"I revoke my earlier statement, not only are you and your cousin trannies but he is your lover."

"THAT'S IT TANAKA!" But before Neji could come out and kick Sai's ass, the latter left to the dining hall to get breakfast. Hinata however went into Sai and Kiba's room to try and wake the wild boy up. She would feel awful if he was late on the first day of school.

"K-kiba-s-san? Are y-you a-awake?" She was met with a loud roar of snores. "Kiba-s-san y-you n-need t-to g-get up. I-It's the f-first day o-of school." Hinata leaned over Kiba's sleeping form as she said this and was suddenly swept into an embrace that nearly brought her into contact with his lips. Hinata was struggling not to faint while still trying wake the boy up. "Kiba!" Hinata said with a slightly higher and louder voice.

"Hey blaby I can shof you a doog tim," kiba mumbled in his sleep. He started to open his eyes and when he saw who was actually in his arms he came to a complete and fully awake human and released Hinata faster than a hot coal. "S-s-sorry Hiro. I didn't know you were in here."

Several awkward seconds later…"Don't tell anyone about this, ok?" Hinata nodded and left the room. Never again would she brave trying to wake a sleeping boy. However leaving the room did not stop the red that stained her face. Sasuke had finished his shower and was passing by the door Hinata had just come out of from an embarrassing situation only to face a half naked Sasuke. This was the last straw. Hinata did not try to prevent the darkness from over taking her she just let it come.

She heard voices above her a slowly opened her eyes to see Neji standing over her.

"Hiro, you're awake. Thank goodness. I was afraid you would not wake up in time to eat breakfast. Get up. Get up. Let's go." Neji said to her. She looked over to see Kiba and Naruto waiting by the front entrance hall for her and Neji.

Homeroom #409 B.

Hinata shared a home room class with Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kiba. There were four other boys in the class but she had not met them yet. One was staring off into space as if he didn't want to be here, another was talking to Kiba and Naruto. He was wearing large sunglasses and had a high collar on his jacket. The third boy was talking to the bored looking one and the last one was in the corner focusing on his hands. Hinata had chosen a seat in the back, along with Sasuke and the staring at hands guy. They each were separated by a few seats, to Hinata's relief. Hinata figured this room would have more people in it but homeroom must operate a little different then regular classes.

Itachi walks through the door holding a folder in his hands and makes his way to the desk. He sets the folder down and looks out at the boys (and one girl) in his class.

"Alright everyone. I trust none of had any problems this morning. If any of you need to know where a class room is just come talk to me and I would be happy to give you direction. With that here are your official schedules," Itachi said as he passed out papers to everyone in the room.

"For the most part everyone will have the same core classes although you maybe paired with upper classmen in your electives. Your study Hall period is more of a demographic placing so you will be with boys you live close too. You will never have to come to home room again after today so make sure you remember to go to your first class tomorrow. I don't want to see any of you here tomorrow. Alright without further ado here are you schedules."

Itachi began moving around the room handing out schedules to everyone. When he came to Hinata's desk he paused and leaned in," if I may see you after school today I need to speak with you about a certain matter." And he continued to move on.

_G-great first day a-and a-already I'm in t-t-trouble,_ Hinata thought. A few minutes later and the bell rang. Hinata looked at her schedule:

1st Period-Kurenai Yuhi-English 8:00am- 9:55am RM208

2nd Period-Asuma Sarutobi-History 10:00am- 12:00pm RM305

Lunch 12:00pm-12:55pm

3rd Period-Deirdara Iwagakure-Computers 1:00pm- 2:30pm RM108

Study Hall-Itachi Uchiha 2:35pm-3:45pm RM207

This was her schedule for the first day the next day would follow the same timeline but with different teachers and classes. Math with Kakashi Hatake, Biology with Sasori Sunagakure, and P.E. with Gia Maito. Study Hall remained the same.

As Hinata was looking around to try to get here bearings so she could find her classroom Naruto and Kiba jumped her from behind causing her jump out of her skin. "Hey Hiro since we have all the same core classes, we should walk together don't cha think?" Naruto exclaimed.

"O-okay that w-would b-be good," Hinata said, inwardly grateful that she would not have to find the class by herself.

"Kiba what do we have first?"

"English with Kurenai Yuhi-sensei!" Kiba said.

"Man the hot teacher? Alright! Don't worry Hiro. Yuhi-sensei is really nice and man does she have a body. It is not hard to look at her the entire time."

Hinata was not really listening. Instead she was trying to remember where they were going. If she ever needed to get back to the classroom by herself she wanted to make sure she knew the way.

Upon entering the classroom Hinata saw a very pretty woman with crimson eyes greeting the students as they came in. Hinata could see why Naruto and Kiba were so excited to be on her class. Yuhi-sensei wore fitted but appropriate clothing, and Hinata could not help but be a little jealous that she got to dress like a girl in a boys school. Hinata walked in and headed for the back but was stopped by Naruto and Kiba. They insisted that she sit in the middle of the class with them. Unable to break the spell of Naruto's pleading eyes Hinata consented.

"Class settle down," Yuhi-sensei said," I know you are all excited to be but we need to get started. This year we are going to read three novels and write three different types of essays. I am going to mix them up so that we don't get tired of what we are currently doing. During this semester we will read Weathering Heights, Gone with the Wind, and Pride and Prejudice. You will write an informative, persuasive, and a story telling essay. My goal is that the book you read before the essay will dictate you subject."

You could hear the groans coming from everyone except Hinata. She was looking forward to reading the books. It did help that they were all girly books, but Hinata loved to read in general. And she was a good writer, so this class would not be that hard.

Class ended and Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata went to their history class with Sarutobi-sensei. Nothing exciting happened in this class that is truly note worthy. Except that Naruto was scolded for aiming a spit wad at Kiba.

Finally it was lunch. Hinata followed Naruto and Kiba to the dining hall and immediately sought out Neji. She found him sitting at a table at the far end, where they had breakfast to be precise. Hinata quickly got in line so she could get a try to load with the food they had out for lunch. Hinata grabbed a tuna fish sandwich and a bag of pretzels and headed for Neji's table. When Hinata got there she noticed was sitting with him. When Lee looked up and saw Hinata coming towards the table he stood and waved his arm wildly to get her attention right before Neji grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"Hello, Hiro-san. It has been a glorious day. How were your classes?" Lee asked as Hinata was taking her seat.

"I-I-It has been a-an interesting d-day," Hinata replied carefully. Naruto and Kiba appeared behind her and greeted Lee and Neji. Lee, Naruto, Kiba, and occasionally Neji discussed the classes they were taking this year, who was in the class, what they had next, etc, etc. Hinata was perfectly content just listening to the other guys talk. Before she knew it lunch was over and she was headed to her computer class with Iwagakure-sensei. From paying attention to where her other classes where located Hinata was able to figure out the numbering system and was able to locate her class fairly easily. When she got in she headed for the back and noticed that Sasuke was on the other side of the back row. Hinata wondered briefly if she should sit next to him but he glared t her so she sat right where she was.

Hinata's mind wondered off into fantasies of if Naruto knew that she really was a girl and what would happen if he liked her, when she noticed someone was sitting next to her. She nearly jumped when she noticed him.

"You know your timid nature does not help your case tranny."

"I-I-I-I a-am n-n-not a-a-a t-t-t-tranny," Hinata tried to say with as convincing a voice as she could. Needless to say that attempt failed.

"Then if you are not a tranny, you must have a very small dick form lack of testosterone. You behave more like a girl then some girls I've met."Hinata opened and closed her mouth several times not quite sure how to respond. "This must mean you have a small dick?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no!" Hinata said while blushing a deep red. "A-a-a-and I-I-I d-do n-not t-think t-this c-c-conversation is a-appropriate." Hinata sat back hoping that would end the conversation there.

"Huh, maybe you're just a prude?" Sai seemed to say more to himself than anyone else. But before Hinata could say anything the teacher walked in.

"Alright class welcome to computer skills class. I am your teacher Deidara Iwagakure. But you all can call me Deidara…" the rest of what the teacher said that was on Hinata. She was too busy worrying if Sai had figure out her secret or not.

Finally, the last class of the day, but not the last hurdle. She still had to talk to Itachi after the class. Study hall was the time to do homework and such so that the rest of the day could be spent in free time. Apparently the school's philosophy of students having a lot of free time makes them more productive. Either way, it was the first day of school so there was minimal homework. There were books and some quiet games in the room for those who finished early.

Hinata's entire suit was there and it looked like everyone form Lee's suit Hinata guessed. After some time Neji sat beside her and told her who everyone was. The lazy guy with the pineapple head was Shikamaru Nara. The guy with the tattoo on his head was Gaara Subaka. The senior with them was Gaara's older brother Kankuro. The fat guy with the bag of chips was Chuoji Akamichi. And last but not least the guy with the sun glasses was Shino Aburama. Hinata committed all the names to memory in case she ever needed it in the future. All the guys were playing poker while Hinata only watched. Naruto and KKiba had asked if she wanted to join but she declined since she did not know how to play and figured even if she did she would be no good anyways.

At 3:45 pm the bell rang signaling the end of class. Hinata just sat at her desk till everyone left. Neji waited for her but she told him to go ahead, she gave the excuse of wanting some alone time. Neji nodded and left. After making sure he was gone Hinata approached Itachi who was sitting at the front desk.

"U-uchiha-s-sensei?" Hinata squeaked to make her presence known.

"Please, Hiro-san call me Itachi. Why don't you come with me to my office?" Itachi got up from the desk and made his way to door located on the left side of the room.

Itachi held the door open for her as she walked in. "Please take a seat." Hinata sat in the very comfy chair in front of the desk and waited for what Itachi wanted to talk about.

"It should be safe to talk in here Hinata-sama. So how was your first day?"

Hinata blinked several times before his words registered.

"Y-y-you k-k-now who I-I-I am?"

"Yes, I do and that is why I have called you in here. Listen Hinata, I am here to keep an eye on you. "

"W-why?"

"I cannot tell you that right now. But listen I need you to do me a favor. If anyone finds out who you really are or that you are a girl you need to tell me, Deidara, or Sasori immediately. Okay?" Hinata's were as wide as saucers, to flabbergasted to speak.

"They also know who you are as does the principle. We are the only ones besides your cousin." He paused to let his word sink in. "Your life could depend on you informing us if anyone else finds out ok? Promise me you will tell me or one of the others that if someone finds out you will tell." Hinata could only nod her head.

"B-b-b-b-but w-wh-what i-s-s th-th-this a-about?" was the only thing Hinata did not understand.

"Listen, I can't give you details right now for your own safety and sanity. But I can tell you that if you have any problems or you feel unsafe for whatever reason you can come to one of us for help. Understand?" Hinata nodded her head though she was not sure.

"Ok then, you can go enjoy the rest of the afternoon." Hinata got up from her seat and headed for the door but paused at the thresh hold, and turned to face Itachi.

"Yes, was there something else?"

"W-what w-w-will you do i-i-if s-someo-o-one f-finds out?"

"Don't worry about that. We will handle it for you."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding as she turned to leave.

_W-what h-has my life b-become?_ Was all Hinata could think as she made her way back to the suit.


	3. Chapter 3 Is this supposed to be a norma

_Chapter 3 Is this supposed to be a normal life?_

Hinata's was racing through the possible scenarios as to why her secret needed to be so well guarded. And why did she need three teachers there to help her? What kind of danger was she in? She figured she had to be in danger, otherwise Itachi would not have been so adamant on her having confidence in him. While musing to herself she thought that maybe she should tell Neji, but thought that he would only get himself worked up over possibly nothing. Or it could be something, but then he would never let her out of his sight, and that could be even more frustrating than the situation already was. Still…

Hinata had entered the suite noticing that Neji and Sai were playing chess. Muttered a hello to let them know she was home. Sai waved a hand absentmindedly, while Neji just nodded never look up from the board he was concentrating on.

Hinata opened her room door and went in, only to look up into very deep pools of black. Sasuke was standing right there in front of her. He shut the door behind her very quietly, the grabbed her almost violently and pushed her against the door pinning her there. "What were you and my brother talking about?" He said in a harsh hushed tone that personified of danger.

"N-n-n-n-nothing," was all Hinata could get out before his grip tightened on her shoulders.

"You're lying," he seethed.

"I-I-I-I-It w-w-was n-n-nothing."

"My uncle is in charge of the lie detection agency unit in the police force, trust me I can tell when someone is lying and since you are so poor at it, I can almost smell it. Now what were you guys talking about?"

Hinata could not speak. Sasuke was too close. She started to hyperventilate.

"What did he tell you? To look out for me? To tell him about the things I do? Did he tell you to spy on me?" Sasuke nearly growled out the last few words.

Hinata was able to relax a little. He wanted to know if was the subject of the conversation and thankfully he wasn't.

"N-n-n-no. W-W-Wait!" realization just hit her. "H-h-h-he's y-y-y-your b-b-brother?"

With this Sasuke knew they had not talked about him. Good his brother was losing that annoying habit of looking out for him finally. Hinata let out the breath she had been holding so that she would not pass out, unfortunately that got Sasuke's attention.

"Then what were you guys talking about?" Sasuke was now just curious as to what would be more important to his brother the watching him like a hawk.

"N-n-n-nothing."

Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration. Hinata was not going to tell him what she and Itachi had talked about. She did not even understand what was going on let alone trying to explain it.

"I know your are lying and I am going to find out why." With that he left the room. Hinata could hear voices from the other side of the door.

"Hey dobe. Get your soccer ball. "

"Alright Teme! Ready for me to kick your ass at soccer!" Naruto yelled.

"In your dreams baka." Was Sasuke's retort. The noise left the main living area and Hinata was still trying to regain composure leaning up against the door.

_T-t-this c-can't be good._ Hinata thought, _W-what if he f-finds out!_ Hinata felt very tired all of a sudden. Today had been long and weird. She decided to go to bed early and let her confusion drift away as she slept.

The next morning she walked into math with Naruto and Kiba. The instructor was Kakashi Hatake. The man was strange to say the least. One he showed up five minutes late. Two he wore a mask and had a bandana that looked like it came from an animie convention covering one of his eyes. And three, after teaching for about twenty minutes he told the class to work on the homework, he then proceeds to sit at his desk reading a book of questionable content.

Hinata was a little relived that Kiba and Naruto were not in her biology class. Instead the two were taking geography. "Rocks for Jocks! So it should be easy. Ow! What was that for?" Naruto said as he looked indignantly at sasuke who was gracing them with his presence at the moment. "Because you're an idiot. Rocks for Jocks is a geology class. _Te_," Sasuke replied managing to stay monotone the whole time.

"Hiro, you have biology next right?"

"H-Hai."

"Well come on, we don't have all day."

Hinata sped up to Sasuke but still stayed slightly behind just in case. Hinata remembered the Sasori was one of the people who knew who she was, so when Hinata walked into class she looked over at Sasori who was seated in the front. He looked like 

Gaara from a distance, except for the tattoo. Sasori caught her eye and gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

"Yo, Hiro!" Hinata turned to see Sasuke looking at her and pointing to the seat next to him in the back. Hinata moved towards him wondering at Sasuke's change of heart about her sitting by him.

"Th-thank you U-Uchiha-san," Hinata said as she approached the chair.

"Don't thank me. I don't want to sit by you. But unfortunately you are my lab partner (he pointed to a piece of paper with _Hiro Hyuuga _written on it). And don't call me Uchiha-san. It's Sasuke." And with that he sat down with a frown on his face.

Hinata left biology slightly disturbed. Was it legal for someone to know that much about the human body, or the body of anything for that matter? Hinata questioned if she would be ok going to that guy for help. But then again she would rather have him on her side then be against him any day.

Hinata sat quietly eating her lunch half listening to the conversation heating up next to her, when she saw Sasuke leaving the dining hall looking around as if to make sure no one saw. Hinata was about to mention this when suddenly there was a loud crash.

"GOD DAMNIT NARUTO!" Was Neji's voice.

"IT WAS KIBA'S FAULT!"

"TRAITOR!"

Seeing the scene before her, Neji lying on the floor with a try on top of him and Naruto sprawled underneath. How this came about Hinata will never know because Neji got up and started for the two who dashed away from the angry Hyuuga. And along with them the question of where Sasuke was.

"What the hell do you want Itachi?" came Sasuke's deadpan voice from Itachi's Office door.

"Is that anyway to greet family nii-san?" Itachi said with a slight frown.

"Whatever. Look just tell me whatever it is that you want to tell me so I can go."

"Not much for conversation are you?"

Sasuke just stared.

"Alright then I will get straight to the point. Your room mate Hiro, I need you to do me a favor."

"I don't see where you get the idea that I would do favors for you."

"Look Sasuke, it's not much. I just need you to keep an eye on him. Nothing more."

"So is this some sort of reverse psychology? You won't spy on me so I spy on someone else so you can keep track of me?"

"I did not spy on you."

"Then why did you always shadow me!?"

"Look Sasuke I am not going to go into detail about that time ok. Dad was working on a case that could have come back to haunt us if it failed. It was for your safety."

"Whatever." Sasuke knew his brother was sorta right. But it still not change the fact that their dad believed more in Itachi's abilities than in his.

"So why do you want me to look after my roommate. Is he in some sorta trouble?"

"You could say that. He seems the type that if threatened the right way, he won't talk to anyone. I need you to keep an eye on him and if his behavior changes for whatever reason to let me know so I can talk to him."

"Why don't you get his overprotective cousin to help you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Neji is his family. He may not be willing to open to him like he might with you."

Sasuke thought about what his brother was asking him to do. He knew he should be more suspicious, ask more questions but he knew his brother would not reveal anymore then he already had. _My roommate is defiantly hiding something. If he is in enough trouble that my undercover cop brother is looking out for him, it must be big._

"Alright on one condition."

"It will depend but I will do my best."

"At some point you will have to explain all of this too me."

"Don't worry. If you help me out now, I can guarantee that at some point you will be involved."

And with that Sasuke left his brother's office.

P.E.

Never had two letters held such dread in Hinata's mind. She kept telling herself that everything will be ok. Dressing was actually not that bad. As long as Hinata kept her head down and did not look she was good. She wore a white undershirt over her corset shirt so no one would notice.

But when they met the P.E. teacher…

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL CLASS!" Came the booming voice of Gia Maito. The man must be insane to wear green spandex. Especially at his age.

"Alright class do 15 laps around the track for warm-up! GO!" The entire class groaned as they started to move to the track. When the majority of the class finished the only ones who were not sweaty and red faced were Sasuke and Lee. Hinata almost passed out, twice but her pride kept her going.

"Alright class now for a game of SOCCER! Skins and shirts style!"

Hinata really wanted to pass out.

"Hyuuga, since the principle himself told me that you have a skin condition you will be the first on the shirt team." This was not the problem the problem will be when guys start taking their shirts off.

"SHIRTS TEAM IS…" Hinata was not listening she kept her eyes closed and breathed deeply trying to calm herself. When she opened them she saw Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Lee had come to stand by her. _T-t-t-that m-m-means _she thought frantically _that…OH NO!!_ Naruto had no shirt. And for the second time in her life (which she believed once was one too many) Sasuke had no shirt either. Hinata's face was on fire needless to say. _J-j-just l-l-l-look a-a-at the g-g-ground and e-e-everything w-w-will be f-f-fine._ The Hyuuga was not so lucky.

"ALRIGHT! THE POWER OF YOUTH! LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

Hinata stayed on defense the whole time and since between Kiba and Lee being pitted against Sasuke and Naruto the ball pretty much stayed in center field, until…Sasuke broke from the group headed towards Hinata's team's goal. Hinata started to move in Sasuke's direction focusing solely on the ball until he passed because Kiba caught up too him. Hinata changed directions. The ball was stopped by someone, Hinata did not look up to see who, and she did something she never thought she would or could for that matter. She slid to get the ball. And she got it but that caused whoever was controlling it at the time to fall on top of her.

During the whole thing Hinata had kept her eyes shut, and she wished she had stayed like that, but no, she just had to open her eyes. And when she did she was staring into 

deep pools of crystal sky blue,_ N-N-N-Naruto, _was the last thought that that went through her mind before she blacked out.

When Hinata came too she saw a clock that said it was 3:30 pm. Hinata sat up much too quickly because the room began to spin.

"Sitting up that fast you are bound to knock yourself out again," came Sasuke's distant emotionless voice.

"U-Uch- I-I-I m-mean Sasuke-san. W-w-what a-are you d-doing h-here?"

"My brother sent me. He said I should go make sure my roommate was ok and to wait for you to get. And that you are up we can leave." Without another word Sasuke stood up strode out the door while poor Hinata went to follow though she was still a little dizzy.

Hinata was barely paying attention to where she was going. All she knew was that she could see Sasuke's back and that was what she was following. So when they arrived at the dorms she was bit surprised.

"W-why d-did we c-come back here?"

Sasuke stopped. He stood before the suite door not saying anything. Hinata wondered what he was doing, but was too frighten to try to get his attention, so she stood there waiting for him to do something.

"Are you sure you are not gay?" Hinata stopped breathing.

"O-o-o-o-of c-c-course……"

"Remember I can tell if you are lying," he said glancing over his shoulder.

"W-w-w-w-what m-m-make y-y-you th-th-think th-that?" She figured it would be safer to ask a question.

"Because you act like a prude girl when you're around everyone. so tell me are you attracted to men?" He had turned completely around now to face her and all Hinata could do to keep from fainting was stare at the ground.

"Well…" he was waiting for her answer.

"hdsiufhwriufh," she whispered.

"What was that?" he moved closer.

"I-I-I-I s-s-said I-I-I a-am u-un-uncomfortable a-a-around p-p-people."

Sasuke watched her for few seconds. "Hn," satisfied he walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4 It does not pay to be girl

_Chapter 4 It does not pay to be girl_

Three weeks went by without any more embarrassing episodes. Hinata found it easy to step into her new routine. She was slowly (very slowly) adapting herself to seeing her suite mates in sometimes less than normal wear, except when it came to Naruto, no wonder Sai, and Sasuke thought she was gay, and techniquley she was.

And just when Hinata thought that all the hard parts were over something hit her, and it hit hard. She was at the sink area in the bathroom when she saw a little trickle of blood. Sasuke had gotten a cut lip in P.E. yesterday and had used the sink before her so she did not think too much of it until it hit her.

**When was she supposed to have her period?**

Sudden panic set into her chest. For all the planning her father had done, for all the precautions he told her about, for all the effort that had been put in to disguising her as a boy, for all the times Neji covered for her, not one of them had thought about what will happen the five days a month Hinata would have to hide her menstrual cycle. Hinata did not know what to do. She could not even discuss these issues with girls that she had known for years. She had never asked Neji about anything related to this topic. and as far as knew the ones who knew about her being a girl were GUYS!

"Hey Hiro are you almost done I need to shower," Neji called from the other side of the door. Hinata quickly exited the bathroom and ran to her room and looked at her calendar. She thought back to when she last had it. She calculated that she was three days late, though she wasn't completely surprised by this, she was after all living with five guys. But that was bad, that meant she had no idea when it would come and if any of the stories her friends told were true it would come heavy.

She needed to talk to someone about what to do, but who to go to? She didn't want to talk to anyone about this. But she had to, her identity depended on it. Hinata thought about who she could talk to, there was Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. But she was not that comfortable with any of them. But she had to talk to one of them. Hinata thought for a moment and then decided that she would try to see Itachi first about this issue, after all he did seem to be the one running this operation. But if she could not find him then she would go the first one she saw. With her mind made up, she got dressed and went for the exit.

"Hiro aren't you going to come with us to breakfast?" Naruto asked from the couch.

"Um, n-n-no I-I-I have s-s-something I-I-I must do."

"Are you alright Hiro?" Neji could tell that Hinata was in somewhat of a panic.

"Y-y-y-yes. I-I-I'm f-f-fine." And out the door Hinata went.

Hinata ran straight to Itachi's office only to find the door locked. She knocked but heard no noise. He wasn't there. So to the halls she ran looking for any one of those three. She rounded the corner by her biology class and spotted Sasori unlocking his classroom door.

"S-s-s-sasori-sensei!" Hinata said as soon as she was in earshot. Sasori looked at the girl/boy student in front of him. She was trying to catch her breath when she approached.

"I-I-I-I-I h-h-have a-a-an e-e-emer-er-gency," Hinata said in a very low voice.

Sasori looked at the girl and waited for her to continue.

"Yes, what is the emergency?" He said very soothingly hoping to coax the girl to spit it out quick. He hated waiting.

"Huh…um…well…" was all Hinata could get out before she turned a dark unnamed shade of red at how this was going to sound. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Why don't we step inside my office," he suggested hoping it would alleviate some of her nerves. They walked to the other side of the classroom where he unlocked yet another door. Inside was a very well organized desk with a comfortable looking chair in front of it. There was a more practical chair in front of the desk.

"Please have a seat and tell me what the emergency is." Sasori couldn't help but think that his ability to keep a cool head under a huge amount of stress was why he was put on this case as he took his seat behind the desk. Hinata sat herself down before she began to speak.

"Um…well… y-y-y-you s-s-s-see…ah…" Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself. If she could just grit her teeth and spit it out this could all be done and over with. Sasori was waiting patiently with his hands folded under his chin. So she plucked up all of her courage, she opened her mouth to speak, and Deidara burst in through the door with exciting news, today was not her day it seemed.

"Sasori you should see this master piece that I created last night…Oh hello you are Hinata, ya? I am Deidara, we have not properly met." Deidara reached down and shook her hand as she was trying process what just happened.

Sasori realized another reason why he was on this case, his ability to stay focused.

"Hinata you said you had an emergency a moment ago. Can you please continue?"

"An emergency? What happened? Has some one found?" Sasori silenced Deidara with an icy glance.

Hinata swallowed hard, now she had to tell both of them.

"Y-y-y-y-yes. Um…y-y-you s-s-s-see…"

"Well come on spit it out," Deidara was trying to be encouraging, but it did nothing for Hinata's nerves.

Then taking a deep breath like before she closed her eyes and said very quickly as if it would hurt less.

"I-I-I-I-I-I n-n-n-n-need…" some deep breathing, possibly hyperventilating, "…PADS…"

Hinata did not open her eyes praying that that did not just happen. She slowly opened one of her eyes when she did not hear anything for several long moments. Sasori looked rather stunned with a light shade of pink gracing his cheeks. Deidara had a similar stain but was staring with a gapping mouth.

"This was not in the job description," Sasori said under his breath as he lowered his head trying to process what Hinata had just said.

"Well that is an emergency Sasori-san." Deidara was not helping.

In that moment Itachi walked through the door. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"A problem." Sasori stated simply. "Hinata needs feminine products."

Itachi looked over at Hinata to see her face buried in her hands wishing she could fall through the floor. Itachi now had a matching stunned look and pink stain. All of them seemed to be unable to look at Hinata, the situation being what it was. Once again it was Sasori's ability to keep his cool and ability to think in stressful situations that saved the day.

"Ok. So here is what is before us. Hinata needs female sanitary products but the problem does not stop there. She needs to be able to dispose of them without anyone catching on. She will also need to keep them concealed somehow." Hinata just sank further into her seat; this had to be the most humiliating thing she had ever gone through. The three of them stood there thinking of a plan.

"Well…" Itachi started," have you…started?"

Hinata only shook her head.

"When will you start?" Sasori asked.

"I-I-I-I d-d-don't-t k-k-k-know."

"How could you not know? I thought girls kept track of these things." Deidara said. Sasori and Itachi both gave him a look that would hopefully keep him quiet the rest of the time.

"Do you have a guess maybe?" Itachi asked carefully.

"A-a-a-a-a-any d-d-d-day n-n-n-n-now." Hinata said it so quietly that Itachi and Sasori had to lean forward just hear her.

"Are you sure?" Sasori asked.

Hinata nodded her head. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I a-a-am th-th-three d-d-d-days l-l-l-late." Hinata could not believe she was having this conversation, with guys, older guys, older guys she barely knew!

"Well if you are late, then maybe you are pregnant?" Deidara just had to open his mouth. It took all Hinata's strength to keep from fainting.

"Could that be possible?" Sasori asked with a straight face no less.

"N-N-N-N-NO!" Hinata said indigently.

"It's probably from living with all those boys." Itachi interjected.

Sasori's wheels had been turning as to how to handle the situation. he sat in deep thought for several minutes when he can up with a plan.

"We need to get you these things as soon as possible. One of us will go out buy some of whatever you tell us too. We will put them in an unmarked box. Itachi will give it you under the pretence that you received a package from your father. You will then hide them in your room and will be up to you to keep them concealed."

"What about disposing them?" Itachi asked.

"That will be trickier. Hinata you will put the used products (twitch) into plastic bags which we will put in the box. You will put those bags in an unmarked bag that you will keep hidden until you are able to dispose them or if you are unable to then let me know and I will. You can also dispose of them in the community bathrooms around the school as well. The girl's bathroom of course. Just do not get caught. It would be easiest if you fake needing to use the rest room during class when it will most likely be unoccupied." The plan seemed pretty fool proof to Hinata.

"O-o-ok." was all she said as she got up and left the classroom. But before she opened the door Itachi spoke," Stay home today. I will write you a pass to your other classes. Ok? You're pretty stressed. So get some rest." And with a final nod she left the room.

When Hinata closed the door all three of them let a breath of relief out.

"That was the most awkward conversation I have ever had. And that includes the first time I had sex." Itachi said.

"My god. It makes me hope I never have daughters, ya" Deidara commented.

"That is why you have a wife. She explains those things. However in Hinata's case this can be dangerous. She could be discovered and then we'll have a mess on our hands." They all three nodded in agreement.

"I know," Deidara said." Put her on birth control." Itachi and Sasori gave Deidara disbelieving looks. "You know, the four periods a year pill. It will regulate her so they are predicable, and we will only have to deal with this two maybe three more times."

"You know Deidara you may have come up with an idea that could work."

Hinata went straight to her room and fell asleep. She did not dream, and when she woke up could feel it was around diner time. She got out of bed and made her way to the dining hall where she only grabbed portable food to take back to her room. But instead of going to her room to eat in peace she was met with a very annoyed Sasuke when she came into the room.

"Where the hell were you all day?" He asked as he glared at her from his bed.

"I-I w-was sleeping."

"Why?" Sasuke asked very sharply. Hinata winced at his tone. How was she supposed to explain herself, she did not even want to remember why she needed to sleep.

"I-Itachi-sensei s-s-said I-I w-w-was s-stressed and t-t-told m-me to get s-some s-sleep," Hinata said. She felt a version of the truth might get her passed his lie detecting abilities.

"Really? And what had you stressed out?" damn was this kid was nosey. And he claimed he valued privacy.

"I-I w-would r-rath-ther n-not talk a-about it." Hinata moved to her bed and began eating her food; all the while Sasuke kept watching her. Sasuke couldn't figure it out. Why was this kid so special? What was it about him that Itachi and two other cops form his unit team would be here undercover?

Sasuke was a lot of things, cold, distant, rude, brilliant (in his mind), but Sasuke Uchiha was not a fool. There must be something about his roommate that required this much protection. Maybe his roommate was more important to the Hyuuga clan then they let on? Was that why he was here, so his cousin could look out for him? Along with three undercover cops looking out for him? Maybe he was a target? But that still did not make sense. The most likely target for the Hyuuga clan would their precious heiress. Why wouldn't they have the security at the girl's school? Maybe they did, but because she may be too hard to get to, the clan was taking precautions and covering all their bases; including protecting second and third runner up inheritors. Who would be after them if that was the case? Whatever the reason, it didn't really matter. Someone was paying good money to ensure this kids safety.


	5. Social Interaction

_Chapter 5 Social Interacting_

Hinata had received the box successfully the next day and to avoid further embarrassment Itachi had written a letter explaining to her about the birth control in the box. The contents had been disguised as underwear and undershirts which had been placed on top so if anyone took a glance they would see what was inside, but underneath laid the feminine products she desperately needed.

She was feeling pretty crappy that day but what girl doesn't on the first day of her period. She just prayed she could make it through the day without any mishaps. They were discussing chapter 19 from Weathering Heights but Hinata was not listening, to focused on her inward pains. The rest of the day was a blur. Hinata was too engrossed at her luck of being a girl to really notice anything other than the chocolate pudding at lunch.

When it finally came to study hall Hinata decided she needed to produce something productive for the day, so she worked on her math homework that was due tomorrow. After all she could not really give the excuse that she had cramps. During study hall just as Hinata finished the homework Itachi rapt on the board to get everyone's attention. When he had it he said, "As you all know the Halloween dance is the last Friday of this month. And as tradition stands the Suna Academy ladies will be joining us..." Hinata did not hear the rest of what Itachi said (something about being on their best behavior). Her mind went into panic over drive, _Suna Academy?_ She thought slowly, _Th-they m-may rec-recognize me._ This could be a problem. "…the theme this year is masquerade. So you are encouraged to dress up as a character that requires a mask. You don't have to obviously, but it would make the dance more interesting to play along with the theme, not mention there will be a reward for those who do dress to the theme." Itachi sat back down at his desk to finish grading the papers he had.

"He he, this means I will get to see Sakura-chan again," Naruto said with glee dripping from his voice.

"Like you stand a chance with her dobe," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't be saying anything seeing as how you won't give her the time of day. Which I personally don't understand, because honestly she is a total babe," said Kiba.

Hinata sighed of course Sakura would be the girl they all think of. Last year the dance theme had been Angels and Demons. You could go as anything you wanted; they usually offered you some incentive to dress with the theme though. Hinata had not gone last year because she was sick. But she heard the stories from the other girls of what had happened that night. THAT WAS WERE SHE HEARD OF UCHIHA. It was from Sakura going on and on about a guy named Uchiha, and from the sound of it Sakura had been lying about the encounter. Hinata thought maybe she should stay in, but she actually wanted to go. Not to dance or be social, but to see everyone in their costumes and having a good time. You could say she wanted to live through them in a 

way. And since they were encouraged to wear masks and she was not really popular, maybe, just maybe she could allow herself to go.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Hinata grabbed her things and headed for her room, she really wanted a nap. When she got into the room she took off her uniform and was left in the white under tee and boxers she normally slept in and got into bed. Sasuke came in just moments later and gave Hinata a questioning glance.

"Don't tell me you're into Haruno as well," Sasuke said bluntly.

"Huh? Ah…no," Hinata said quietly.

"Good. I don't see why any of those guys like her. I mean she's beautiful, but more annoying than it's worth." Hinata thought about what he said and how much did she agree with what he said. Hinata did think that Sakura was beautiful, but Sakura was also nice most of the time. Hinata really didn't talk to her but it was a known fact that Sakura was boy crazy and did some pretty extravagant things to get their attention, which was hardly ever, and that was annoying to some extent.

"Yeah," Hinata whispered.

Sasuke seemed to be brought out of his brooding over the girl and his disdain for the memories he had of her by his roommate's soft agreement. "Are you alright? You seemed to be sluggish all day."

"I-I am fine. J-just t-tired. That's-s all."

"You don't stutter so much when you're tired," Sasuke noted.

"N-no I th-think it's f-from b-being c-c-comfortable," Hinata said drifting off.

"Well whatever it is keep doing it. The stuttering is annoying." With that said Sasuke left the room to find some other form of entertainment since his roommate was not into it.

Three weeks went by really fast. Between finishing the book they were reading in English, the shopping weekend for costumes, and Naruto giving everyone the cold, Hinata barely noticed the time flying by. Hinata had decided to go as a kabuki performer. She felt that the costume required so much of her to be disguised that no one would recognize her. Naruto was going to go as the phantom of the opera; Kiba was going to go as the scream phantom from a few years back ("Maybe I'll bring back the trend?" "As if. That costume is so over done. Tch.") Sai was going as a ninja, Neji was going as a highway man, and Sasuke…well no one knew what Sasuke was going to go as; he didn't buy a costume, but had said that he was going. Either way Hinata 

was excited to see everyone dressed up, so when the Friday morning rolled around, she was up before everyone.

They had been given the day off so that the guys could get ready for the dance. This was a very important event for the school after all. The administrators of the school feel that it is important for the boys to interact with girls. Under the premises of a necessary skill in life the Boy's and Girl's academies combine certain social events so that the sexes can interact with each other in a social atmosphere. And to make everything fair the schools alternated which event each was hosting. There were four events each year. The first was the Halloween dance, the second was the Christmas dinner party, the third was the Valentine dance, and the last was the summer carnival. Each one represented a different type of interacting atmosphere. The Halloween was for fun, the Christmas one was a formal dinner, the valentine was a formal dance and the carnival was supposed to be for behavioral circumstances. This year the Boy's Academy would be hosting the two dances.

The girl's would be arriving before dinner was served, which meant that the dining hall would be packed. The day went normal aside from having no classes. Hinata's suite mates played soccer for the first part of the day. She sat on the side lines watching the three on three match. Neji, Lee, and Kiba made up one team and Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke made up the other. Hinata did not mind sitting on the sides. This was a great opportunity to watch Naruto and not arouse suspicion. Getting to know Naruto had to be Hinata's favorite part of the whole experience. Yes, it was a love-at-first-sight thing, but after learning a little bit about the blond boy Hinata's initial attraction became a genuine admiration. She liked her other suitemates, but Naruto was who she truly idolized. Granted he was not the smartest of the bunch but he was the most sincere and supportive of the group. He never made her feel like she was stupid or that she could not do certain things. But speaking of suitemates…Hinata's eyes drifted to the Uchiha that she had to share a room with. He was confusing to say the least. He was helpful one minute and the next he told you you're annoying. She couldn't figure him out. He saw his brother everyday but never acknowledged him. It made Hinata sad every time she saw Sasuke walk by Itachi without so much as a glance at him. She sometimes wondered what could have happened that caused those two to behave that way.

"Look out!" Hinata came out of her contemplations to see a ball headed for her face. Luckily instinct kicked in and she held her arms up to protect her face; however that did not help because it hit her stomach. Hinata doubled over trying to breath.

"Hiro! Are you ok?"

"Hiro, how many fingers am I holding up? OW!"

"You idiot he was hit in the stomach not the head."

Hinata looked up to see a concerned sea of faces; she had regained most of her ability to breath and was now waiting for the pain to subside.

"Let's call it a day for now. We should get some lunch and then get ready for the dance." Neji moved to Hinata's side and said," You ok now Hiro?" Hinata smiled with a reassuring smile that said she was fine, and started to follow the others to the cafeteria.

The suite was bustling with movement. Instead of an all boy suite you would think that they were girls. Sasuke was not present though. He had been the first to take a shower and then he left saying he would see them at the dance. But between the five it was probably for the best that Sasuke was not present. Between fastening hooks, finding lost socks, tying things up, and trying to keep Neji from killing Sai, it took two and a half hours for them to be done.

"Dinner starts at 4:30 today guys. We should get down there so we can get a table before the girls come," Kiba said.

So the rag tag group went down to the dining hall and waited for the food to be set out. The girls arrived at 4:15 and started to fill cafeteria to the break point. Two girls made their way over to Hinata's table. One was Sakura, instantly discernable from her pink hair. She was wearing a geisha's kimono with the painted face as the mask. The other girl was Tenten. She was wearing a pretty little black dress with a bit of sparkle and wore a simple black mask.

Neji stood up and embraced Tenten. "Neji-kun! It's so good to see you! By the way why isn't your cousin at school this year?" Hinata panicked though no one noticed because right then Naruto gave Sakura a very loud welcome which was met by a very hard hit.

"OW! Sakura-chan, you've gotten stronger since I last saw you."

"Don't shout in my ear baka. Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"He's going to meet us at the dance," Kiba replied.

Sakura seemed disappointed by this news but quickly picked up her mood. They spent dinner having a very lively conversation about what has been going on since they last met, how was school, etc, etc.

Hinata did not really participate because she didn't want to be recognized. And besides, considering her shy nature she really didn't have much to say anyways. When dinner was finished they made their way to the gym entrance doors where the dance was to be held.

The doors opened at 7:00 pm sharp. The gym had been transformed. Complete with black and orange streamers, a fog machine and bowls of candy set out at each table that lined the parameter of the room. One wall had the punch and snacks and there was a stage at the far end of the gym. Hinata immediately moved to one of the tables.

"You girls can leave anything with Hiro over here," Neji said to Tenten and Sakura. That was when the girls finally took note of Hinata's presence.

"Who is he?" They both asked Neji before the approached the table.

"He's one of my cousins," Neji stated simply.

The girls accepted what Neji said no questions asked. They approached the table and introduced themselves. Hinata did really have to answer since they already knew her name and only asked if they could leave their stuff with him at the table, Hinata only had to nod.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Hinata was even enjoying the whole thing just sitting there watching everyone. Every now and then someone from the party or their other friends would come and sit with Hinata for a dance or two recovering from the dance floor exertions.

There was nothing really exciting happening throughout the evening. Naruto tried to get Sakura to dance with him and she continued to refuse. Hinata could not understand Sakura. Naruto was handsome and nice and a funny guy, why does she ignore him? Hinata would feel herself getting jealous of his attentions on Sakura and feeling a little upset that Sakura would treat him like that. But after Sakura once again hit Naruto over the head Hinata decided that getting a drink form the punch bowl would calm her down.

Hinata started to feel a little woozy after the two and a half hours she had been trying to stare at someone else other then naruto which is why she missed Sasuke's entrance twenty minutes ago. She tried to think of what she could have eaten that made feel like this but the suddenly she realized what it was. Someone spiked the punch bowl. Hinata had been going back and forth between the table and punch bowl for an hour now. Hinata knew that she could not hold alcohol. The last time she had had it was for a New Year celebration when one of her aunts gave it to her without her father's permission. Hinata could not walk a straight line after that. Needless to say she and her aunt got it to big trouble with her father. So now that Hinata was not feeling well, she figured she should go to bed before it got worse. She saw Neji and Tenten by the drink section of the snack table. She wobbled over there to tell Neji where she was going, but right as she got to the couple someone bumped into her a spilled their drink on her.

Hinata inwardly groaned because now she would have to shower before going to bed. She approached Neji who asked about the stain. Hinata waved her hand ignoring the question. Instead she said," Th-the punch w-was spiked. S-so I-I a-am go-going to sh-

shower a-and go to b-bed." Neji nodded that he understood and so Hinata headed off to the suite.

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin at this point. He had arrived at the dance forty-five minutes after the group had gone in wearing a traditional samurai costume and had been avoiding a certain pink haired girl for the last hour and a half. He had spotted Naruto by the punch bowl and made his way to him when he heard it.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura came up to him and gave him a small hug in greeting. Sasuke did not really like Sakura except for one thing, she knew when to back off and stay away. However her greeting brought on the notice of other girls who immediately started to flock to him. And this is why he goes to an all boy's school.

"Sasuke-kuun!" They all seemed to say in unison. Sasuke was able to evade them and throw most of them off. But the rest of the night was spent between trying to have a good time with friends and dodging all the girls. And Sakura didn't help too much either. She spent her time between hitting Naruto, avoiding Lee's advances and getting his attention. It's not that Sakura was not a nice girl, she really was, but she was dramatic and theatrical, which annoyed the hell out of Sasuke. Sakura was also a little on the possessive and shallow side when came to him in particular. Sakura did not treat other girls that liked him very nice at all, although thanks to her most of the girls left him alone.

But her trying to cozy up to him when he made it clear he did not like her like that was the last straw. The dance was scheduled to end at midnight, but at the half way point Sasuke decided to call it for the night. He had been jumped on four times, groped at least ten (he stopped counting after that), and someone had gone for his crotch. Not to mention if had to listen to Sakura bad mouth one more girl, he was going to wring her neck. He said good bye to Sakura and told Naruto he was going back to his room. And with that Sasuke made his exit.

Sasuke entered the suite and made for the room where he took his costume off. He had waited until today to get the costume since Itachi wanted to take the opportunity for them to have a little quality time. Sasuke decided that since they hardly acknowledged each other he agreed (well it was mostly Sasuke ignored him so he was quilted into it).

He undressed down to his boxers and headed for the bathroom to take a shower to get all the perfume off of him before he went to bed. He opened the bathroom door and saw something he did not expect. There was his roommate, in a towel, except there were other things there that did not belong there, like…boobs.

Hinata spun around to see who was at the door cursing herself for forgetting to lock the door when she saw a very stunned Uchiha staring at her…boobs.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said in the calmest tone Hinata had ever heard him use. But that did not stop her from fainting.


	6. Chapter 6 Cats out of the Bag

Chapter 6 cats out of the bag

When Hinata fainted the towel fell open as well leaving Hinata exposed in all her glory and left Sasuke with a completely unobscured view of her birthday suit. It took Sasuke a full thirty seconds to realize what he was doing. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to cover them as he cursed for ogling her like that especially in her condition. Not knowing what he should do, Sasuke decided that maybe covering her would be a good start. He made his way to her body; while keeping his eyes closed he felt for the edges of the towel and brought them around to cover her body. When he felt that enough of her was covered he opened his eyes. He gently picked her up and carried her to the room and placed her on her bed and he pulled a sheet over her.

He debated on showering or waiting for her to wake up. He ended up sitting on his bed reading waiting for her to wake up. He wanted an explanation for this. His shower can wait.

It was twenty minutes before Hinata woke up. She clutched the towel and sheet to her body and sat up. She spotted Sasuke on his bed and let out squeak while pulling the sheet higher up to her neck.

"Get dressed and then come out to the living area when you are done." He then got up and left Hinata alone in the room. Hinata dressed in record time all the while trying to calm herself down. She emerged from the room with a fire engine red color on her face.

Sasuke got up from the couch and pulled her back into the room.

"We should stay in here so if any of the others get back we won't be interrupted."

Unfortunately Hinata's mind was not as innocent as she tried to make herself.

"W-wh-wh-what w-w-would th-th-they in-in-interrupt?"

"You are going to explain why you are a girl. I don't think you want the entire suite to know this right?"

Hinata let out the breath she had been holding.

Sasuke chose to ignore that. But he gave a look that said _I know what you were thinking._ Hinata was embarrassed enough that she sank to the floor in humiliation. Sasuke sat down right in front of her. She jumped and squeaked Sasuke just looked at her with no expression.

"Well? Are you going to explain yourself? And what is your real name?" Sasuke waited patiently.

"H-hinata and I-I-I d-d-do-don't kn-kn-know why I a-a-am he-he-here," was all she could say.

Sasuke let out a sigh," Look I'm not going to tell anyone. As long as you are not here to try to get to me I really don't care."

"N-no. I-I really d-don't kn-know why I am h-here," Hinata said again.

Sasuke just looked at her a little disbelieving. "Does anyone else know about you?"

Hinata nodded her head. "I-Itachi, D-Deidara, and S-Sasori-sensei know. A-and of co-course m-my cousin."

_So she is why he is here. But why is she here? She doesn't even know. This must be one serious undercover case._ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke was looking at her while thinking things over when a sudden curiosity tangent popped into his head.

"How have you been hiding those boobs of yours?" He asked bluntly.

Hinata turned red again. "I-I-I w-wear a cor-corset."

Sasuke was staring at her chest. Hinata noticed and self-consciously crossed her arms.

"What about the other stuff?"

"Wh-what o-o-other st-st-stuff?"

"You know your once a month thing." Hinata almost passed out again. Seeing that this topic obviously distressed the poor girl Sasuke changed the topic. "You know this would explain a lot."

"Ex-explain wh-what?"

"Why you get all nervous if any of us are in anything less than shirts and pants. And why you moon over Naruto. For awhile I was convinced that you were gay but in denial."

Hinata turned away not looking at him. "W-was i-it th-that obvious?"

"Yeah, it was. But lucky for you the dobe is too dense to realize it. Sai is the only one who notices your strange tendencies, but he knows not to say anything."

"W-why?"

"I told him if he did I would kick the shit out of him." Sasuke smirked remembering that conversation. Sai had accused Sasuke of being gay at the time, but Sasuke was able 

to shut him up real quick and ensure that the man did not say anything about his suspicions in the future.

Hinata relaxed a little as the time began to weight on her and drowsiness crept up on her. Her arms eventually fell in to her lap as she looked off at no particular spot in the distance. She stayed in this trance until Sasuke's voice brought her back to reality.

"What did your father tell you before you were sent here?"

"H-he said th-that I sh-should not ask qu-questions. J-just do a-as he said."

"Humm." Sasuke went into a deep thought trance as he thought about what could be going on. He would talk to Itachi and that was that. Sasuke wanted o know what was going on and he knew his brother would be the only one with all the answers.

"I-I-I will h-have to tell I-Itachi a-about this." Hinata said hoping Sasuke would not get angry at the mention of his brother.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to tell him myself."

Sasuke studied her while she seemed to be off in her own world. As he looked he could help but think why he did not notice before now. _You thought it was impossible_, he thought. But now that he knew he could see the girly features that he did not see before. The long eyelashes, graceful neck, soft famine features of her face, soft voice. They now stood out like a sore thumb. He continued to stare even though she refocused on him.

"Sasuke, wh-what are y-you st-staring at?" She asked.

"Hinata right?" Hinata nodded in affirmation. "Would you humor me for a minute?"

Hinata nodded.

"What possible reasons can you think of as to why you would be sent here?"

Hinata thought about why she could possibly have been sent here and could think of only one reason. "Th-they had to p-protect the clan. Th-that would be th-the only reason t-to send me h-here."

Sasuke began to wonder what would threaten the Hyuuga enough that they would send their heir here under cover. This means big time crime was going on but what? Now that he knew where to get all the answers regarding Hinata's mysterious reason for being his roommate he had one last curiosity itch to satisfy and he knew she would not willing let him. So while she looked at him waiting for more questions she clearly did not want to answer with her guard down, he reached out and made a grab for one of those huge boobs he saw in the bathroom and to his surprise he felt nothing under his hand. Hinata did not know how to react at first, but after 5 seconds of wtf thinking she leapt 

back from her sitting position on her floor while crossing her arms over her chest, squeaking right before she promptly fainted the minute her butt came into contact with the floor.

The next morning Sasuke found himself outside of Itachi's office waiting for his brother to show up. Itachi came up with a bit of a surprised look on his face at the unexpected visit of the younger Uchiha.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my office and so early in the morning? Yesterday did not have that great of an impact did it?" Itachi said.

"I know about my roommate." was all Sasuke had to say. Suddenly Itachi dropped his joking air and looked serious.

"We should move into my office." Sasuke followed Itachi into his office and for once sat in the chair across from Itachi's. The two sat there for a few seconds in silence. Finally Itachi spoke.

"How did you find out?"

"Did you seriously expect me to not pick up on it eventually?" Sasuke said with no emotion.

"I expected you to find out but I want to know how."

"Let's just say she was exposed a bit."

"You pervert!"

"Are you calling me a pervert? You know about her, so that would make you one too!" Why was it Itachi could always break his temper.

"I was assigned this case to protect her."

"And what is the case? Why is she even here?" This was what Sasuke wanted to know and had been dyeing to find out since last night.

"The details do not concern you."

"Bullshit Itachi! She's my roommate; I have every right to know." Itachi sighed a little contemplating how he really did not realize how much work this case would be.

"I will give you the basic run down but no details and you can not under any circumstances tell Hinata what I am about to tell you, do you understand?"

Sasuke quivered in anticipation. "Yes I fully understand and I promise to not tell her."

"Ok," Itachi took a deep breath as he rearranged his words so that he would not reveal too much information. "There have been kidnappings recently that involved the abduction of heirs to wealthy families and then they were held for ransom. The problem is these people operate in the school system but we for some reason can't trace them. So, Hiashi Hyuuga offered us the opportunity to find out who these people are by offering his daughter as bait." Itachi waited for Sasuke to say something but the boy only stared at Itachi with that stone cold look of his.

The silence stretched on and Itachi was about to suggest that Sasuke get to class when the statue spoke, "Why the hell would you not tell her something like this?" Sasuke said with a voice that seemed strained with restraint.

"One, she does not need the added stress of such knowledge. Two, her father does run the operation as far as she is concerned. Which means that if at any time he feels she is in too much danger he can call it off, and it is by his request that she not be told. So I expect you to not tell her anything Sasuke." Itachi stressed that last part otherwise Sasuke could compromise the whole mission. But Sasuke merely stood up and went for the door. "Sasuke? You are not to tell her anything. Sasu…"

"I get it! I won't tell her!" And with that he left the office. Itachi wondered if what he had done was going to bite him in the butt.

Sasuke came over to the breakfast table looking rather irritated.

"Hey Teme where have you been?" Naruto asked as he came up to the table.

Sasuke ignored him completely and instead stood behind his roommate who seemed to be pretending that he was not there. So, Sasuke leaned over and whispered in her ear so that no one would hear what he said. Sasuke then left without so much as a backward glance.

Neji looked at Hinata to try to see what he could have said but her face didn't give anything away but then again her normal face expression could be anything. "What did he say?" Neji asked.

"S-s-something about m-m-my th-th-things b-being on h-h-his side o-o-of the room. I-I should g-go cl-clean it u-up." Neji bought her lie and Hinata excused herself from breakfast. Sasuke was waiting for her by the bathroom.

"W-what do you w-want?" She asked as soon as she was close enough.

Sasuke looked at her, his face unreadable.

"You are to never be alone, do you understand?"

Hinata just sort of stared blankly at him obviously at a loss for words.

"You are to never be in the suite alone, leave alone or go anywhere on campus alone. And if that is a problem for you then I will make sure that you never leave my sight, and this also means no more bathroom trips in the middle of class, got it." Sasuke almost sounded angry when he was speaking to her and she could not understand why he would talk to her that way.

"Wh-why?"

"Because I said so. Do we have a problem?"

Hinata shook her head and then let her shoulders drop in defeat. Sasuke nodded and began to head for class. He stopped a few feet away and turned around, "YO, come on," and then resumed walking as Hinata ran to catch up to him.


	7. Chapter 7 Things fall in Autumn

Chapter 7

Things fall in Autumn

Sasuke was worse than Neji had ever been. That was a serious achievement. Hinata did not even know someone could keep a closer eye on her than her father. It seemed any time that Hinata made the motion to leave the room she got the series of questions: "Where are you going? Who are you going to be with? How long will you be?" The man was like a paranoid mother.

Hinata had decided a while ago not to tell Neji about Itachi, Sasori, or Deidara knowing. She figured he didn't need the stress of trying to figure out why they knew. Unlike herself Neji did not just accept things. He was relentless until he knew. So Hinata decided not to tell him. Which meant that she would not tell him about Sasuke either. This is good because Neji would have a problem with Sasuke's constant tab keeping. Of course Neji would be angrier that he hadn't come up with the idea himself.

And Sasuke was as good as his word. If no one was going with her, he did. If the teachers had her run papers somewhere Sasuke would say he needed the rest room and go with her. She was barley allowed to pee without him hovering just around the corner. At first Hinata was flustered that he was always there. But after the first two weeks she got used to it. Now it seemed weird when he wasn't around which was rare.

It seemed strange that people did not notice Sasuke's behavior. But no one really paid much attention to Hinata so she was invisible to most of the population. The suite mates were the only ones that seemed to notice. However, Naruto, Kiba, and their other friends assumed it was because Hiro did not talk a lot so the easily irritated Uchiha enjoyed the silence of his company. Neji figured Sasuke was gay so he did not worry about it because if he found out that Hiro was a girl then this whole shadowing business would end. And then of course Neji could threaten the Uchiha's life if he ever told. Sai just assumed they were both gay.

It was a cloudy day in late November. It had been raining all week, nonstop until this morning. The day had passed normally, without a whole lot of drama. There was of course the incident in English were Naruto made a joke a little too loud and a few of the students took offense to it and gave the blond boy death glares. Then after the third french fry hit him in the head he made quite the spectacle of himself when he started to randomly accuse nearby freshman for the offense. Neji and Sasuke held onto his jacket as he tried to make a go at the group of boys laughing at him. But other than that there was relatively little to talk about.

They were sitting in Itachi's class waiting for the bell to ring. Most of the group had managed to finish their homework and were now in the back playing cards; Hinata was sitting up a few rows reading a book. When the bell finally rang everyone made the mad dash for the door except for Hinata and Sasuke.

"Sasuke can you stay for a moment. I need to have a word with you," came Itachi's voice from the other side of the classroom. Sasuke turned to Hinata, "Catch up with Neji and stay in the room unless you leave with someone. Got it?" Hinata merely nodded and left out the door.

Sasuke turned to face his brother. "What do you want?"

"Follow me into my office," was all Itachi said and walked through the door and sat down waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke followed and sat in the chair across from Itachi's desk closing the door behind him.

Sasuke stared at Itachi. "Look, Sasuke, I don't know what you are doing but you need to give that poor girl some breathing room." Sasuke did not say anything.

"You're shadowing her could raise suspicion. That could compromise this case."

"I don't give a fuck about the case. She is walking bait and has no idea. She can't defend herself. She isn't prepared to handle an attack. I am not going to let anything happen to her."

Itachi looked at his brother carefully. This was certainly odd for Sasuke to take on such a protective nature for someone. "Do you like her?"

"NO!"

"Why so tense?"

"I can't believe you would suggest that," Sasuke sat back in the chair and stared out the window watching the rain hitting the glass. _Shit, I didn't bring an umbrella. Oh well._

"Then why do you want to protect this girl so bad?"

Sasuke thought about that and personally he really didn't know either. But his gut told him to and he always listened to his gut.

"Sasuke if you are trying to make up for what happened to dad…"

"This has nothing to do with dad."

"That was not your fault."

"Shut up Itachi! This is not about dad or what happened to him. I am doing this because I want to, end of story!" Sasuke stood from his seat and made his way to the door. Just as he was turning the handle Itachi spoke. "Just don't make it look obvious with what you are doing." Sasuke stepped through the door and made his way out of the classroom.

Sasuke was not expecting to see Hinata waiting under the eve of the roof outside. She turned when she heard him open the door.

"What are you doing here? Are you alone?" Sasuke said before she could say anything.

"I-I-I re-remembered th-that you didn't h-have your um-umbrella this morning. S-so I brought one back f-for you."

"Does anyone know where you are?"

"I-I told Neji wh-where I was going." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. But he was still a little upset that she had walked here by herself. But at the same time he was grateful that she had thought enough of him to bring him an umbrella.

Without another word she opened the umbrella and held it out for him to take. Sasuke took the handle and held it out enough to cover both of them as they walked back towards the dorms. Sasuke was brooding about what his brother had said to him and Sasuke began to wonder again why he was being protective of her. Was it because he liked her? No, Sasuke Uchiha did not get crushes on girls. Was because of his dad? Could be. Sasuke still blamed himself for that day. He was brought out of his broodings when he heard Hinata cough, rather violently.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I-I think I-I may have a-a cold." Sasuke looked at her and noticed she was a bit pale with a red tinge grazing her cheeks. She did look like she could be sick. _She's too frail to be getting sick like this._ Sasuke thought.

"When we get back to the dorm get into bed and I'll bring you something warm to drink. You should stay in bed for the rest of the evening. Maybe take some cold medicine to be safe."

Hinata nodded and went into another coughing fit. Sasuke stopped walking waiting for her to finish and then continued walking back to the dorms.

Hinata did in fact get a cold and was out of commission for a few days, luckily the majority of was over the weekend. Between Sasuke and Neji Hinata was better off than at a hospital. The routine in the suite did not alter much. Naruto and Kiba got into trouble, Sai annoyed Neji, and Sasuke brooded most of the time when he was not playing body guard to Hinata.

In the third week of November, of course trouble had to hit. The boys were outside playing a version of tackle soccer that they had come up with themselves. The sky was heavily overcast and looked about ready to dump a reservoir of water over the school at any moment. Hinata as usual was on the sidelines watching the boys, ogling at Naruto. Neji was off with Lee working on some project for his chemistry class so Gaara and Shino were playing in their place and even the lazy Shikamaru and over indulgent Chuoji decided to join in the game.

Hinata was finding the game rather exciting. Instead of regular soccer the boys had come up with rules that they could tackle each other. Since it had rained for the last couple of days and all of the boys were covered in mud. They had been at the tackle soccer game for about two hours before the first drops of rain started to fall.

Hinata noticed immediately but the boys seemed to be able to ignore it for the most part. Hinata did not really want to get wet because one, she was in a white shirt and the rain would make it see through and then anyone could see the corset shirt she was wearing, and two, she had just gotten over a bad cold. But Hinata dare not leave without telling Sasuke because the last time she had gone off on her own he had given her the scariest look she had ever seen on his face. But Sasuke currently was completely absolved in the game.

So setting her resolve Hinata decided she would step into the middle of the game and notify the boys that it was now raining heavily. As Hinata moved towards the dog pile they had just created on the other end of the field she slipped on a particularly big patch of mud. Hinata had been able to catch herself from falling on her butt in the mud but in her exaggerated movement to keep her balance she tripped over a rock that had reached the surface after all the rain and fell flat on her face.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were the ones to hear the thud and Naruto and Sasuke were the first one there.

"Hey are you alright Hiro?" Naruto asked.

Hinata lifted her head out of the mud to look up at Naruto's bright blue eyes but instead saw Sasuke's black orbs.

"I-I-I am fine," she said.

"That was a pretty nasty spill…what's that thing under your shirt?" Hinata had not realized that since her front was now soaked and dirty the bone ribbing of her corset was showing through the thin material of her white shirt. And today she had not donned a white undershirt. Hinata quickly crossed her arms over her front so Naruto could not look for a closer inspection.

"N-n-n-noth-th-th-ing," Hinata said. She was flustered because now naruto might actually see what she really was and this both compromised her identity but it could open doors of possibilities. But Sasuke was in a little bit more of a rational line of thought.

"Naruto if you keep staring at his chest like that people are going to think you are gay."

"Shut up Sasuke-Teme! I was not staring at his chest! He just looked like he was wearing something weird that was all!" And Hinata's hope died in the mud that day because Naruto got up and turned his back on Sasuke moodily to show Sasuke that he was not staring at Hiro's chest.

Sasuke mean while had started to help Hinata up.

"You know Sasuke you are one to call Naruto gay," came Sai's drawling voice from just a few feet away next to where naruto was standing. The other guys had finally seen what happened and were now gathered around.

"And why is that Sai," Sasuke replied smoothly.

"Because you are the one acting like a protective lover," Sai said with a rather small smirk that did not quite reach his eyes, but he was making a jab non-the-less. The other boys started to snicker at Sai's comment.

Sasuke grabbed the front of Sai's shirt so quickly that no one had seen him move and laughter died as the boys now circled around to watch a fight. Sai merely looked into Sasuke's eyes, no emotion on his face.

"I swear Tanaka…"

"Are you going to threaten me again? Because if you are then it just proves that you are all talk and no action. Makes me wonder if you have any balls Uchiha."

In flash of movement Sasuke had Sai pinned to the ground with his right hand clamped on Sai's neck and his right knee on his chest with his left arm held back ready to strike the jaw below.

"I do follow through with my threats Tanaka, so I suggest you shut up before I lose my temper."

Sai did not appear very fazed except for the almost imperceptible look of doubt in his eye. _Perhaps Sasuke will strike if I provoke him further. Then in that case both of us will have consequences. I guess it isn't really worth it. The boy is so moody, it's pathetic. Oh well, it won't be long anyways before someone else notices how he moons over Hiro. _

"Alright Uchiha I take back what I said," with that Sasuke got off of Sai and turned away from him to where Hinata was standing behind him with a frightened look on her face. Sasuke inwardly cursed himself for scaring her and for losing control like that but he was not completely satisfied with letting Sai go just yet. In one fluid motion Sasuke flung his right fist around and landed it squarely on the left cheek on Sai's face. The force was not enough to knock Sai out but enough to stun him and leave a swelling bruise.

"I told you, you would pay if you ever suggested that of anyone in our suite." Sasuke then turned back to face a still stunned Hinata. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along back to the dorm so she could clean up.

When they got back to the suite Hinata got clean clothes together and went to the bathroom to clean up. When she came back into the room it appeared as if Sasuke was asleep on his bed but Hinata had come to learn that when he was laying on his bed with his legs crossed and eyes closed it meant that he was deep in thought.

"All done," Hinata said as she came into the room. "We c-can go down t-to dinner now." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked over at her to make sure she was back in her undercover mode before he got off his bed and began walking for the door with Hinata following.

Just as he was about to grab the door handle there was a loud booming crash that made him pause. Sasuke did not like thunder and lightning. Not that he was afraid of it but he did not like it. Of course there was a muffled scream behind him that distracted him from his unhappy thoughts of distain. Hinata stood just a few feet behind him with her hands clutched over her mouth and her whole body shaking like a leaf.

"Hey Hinata, are you alright?" Sasuke asked cautiously. He knew some people were afraid of thunder and lightning but he wanted to be sure that was what scared her. She seemed to have started to calm down after a few seconds but there was another loud crash and with it the lights went out. This time there was a scream that emitted from Hinata and a soft rustle of blankets. From the sound of it Sasuke guessed she hid under her covers.

Sasuke walked over to her bed side and could barely make out her shape under the covers as his eyes were still adjusting to the darkness. "Are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" A dumb question but it needed to be asked.

He could barely see a nod through her blankets but it was there. Now what to do? Sasuke had no idea how to comfort someone with a fear. But he had promised himself that he would look out for her and he guessed comforting her when she was frightened came with it. So he thought about what his mother or brother had done when was younger and frighten or upset about something. Well, his brother just told him to toughen up so that probably would not help, but his mom would hold him until he calmed down. However, a mom holding her son was one thing, a guy holding a girl was another. So for once in Sasuke's life he was nervous especially since Hinata was more timid then most girls, but what else could he do?

So very cautiously he sat down on Hinata's bed and pulled back the covers. There Hinata was curled up in the smallest ball she could get into shivering like a leaf with her eyes closed tight. Sasuke not quite totally sure what he was doing gripped Hinata by the shoulders and sat her up; she still had not opened her eyes. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around as if giving her a hug and leaded back against the wall. A few seconds later Hinata moved closer to Sasuke till she was practically on his lap and then locked him in a death grip when she put her arms around his waist as another peel of thunder sounded through the darkness causing her to whimper. Sasuke also remembered that his mom would also have stroked his hair. Sasuke was not sure if he was crossing lines yet but decided desperate times called for desperate measures. So slowly he started to stroke her short hair. Over the next couple of minutes Hinata's shaking was reduced significantly and when the thunder sounded she only tensed up. After a few more moments of silence Sasuke decided to risk it and speak.

"Why are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" Hinata took her time in answering him.

"Th-the night m-my moth-ther died th-there was a h-huge storm." Sasuke immediately understood why she was afraid of the storm. For the same reason he did not like storms. It held bad memories.

Sasuke continued to stroke Hinata's hair as he become lost in his own dreaded memories of loved ones that had passed away.

"I-it was al-also the night m-my si-sister was born." The fact that Hinata spoke again surprised him, but the fact that she was obviously sharing something she did not tell a lot of people surprised him even more.

"W-we were at h-home when she w-went into l-labor. N-neji and I w-were the on-only ones there. I-I was f-five at the time a-and Neji was s-six. M-my f-father was o-out on bus-business. We h-had lost power. So we cou-could not use th-the phone. But th-there were ca-candles lit. Neji r-ran to get a-a neighbor. I stayed w-with her. Wh-when Neji ca-came back with h-help the candles h-h-had gone o-out and m-m-mother had died. I sat i-in th-the d-dark for an h-h-hour holding m-my bloody sis-sister th-thinking M-mommy was a-a-as-asleep," Hinata's story ended in a sob as she tried to prevent the tears from falling. Sasuke had pulled the blankets back up over the both of them so they would not get cold and now he was offering her a corner of it to dry her eyes. Hinata dried her eyes and they settled back into the silence that was before.

Some moments later Sasuke started to talk again this time he was opening up a bit.

"My dad was a chief Inspector at the police department. He usually did undercover cases." Sasuke paused as he collected his thoughts. He had never told anyone about his dad. "He was working this one case but somehow got exposed. He was afraid they would come after his family. At the time my brother was apprenticing under him. But instead of keeping Itachi with him, he had Itachi shadow me, to keep me safe. They never told me anything because they were afraid I would be frightened. I was eight at the time. There was a storm that day too. When Itachi got the news he dropped his shadowing act and took me home. That was when I realized that he had been the one following me for those few weeks. Needless to say I was upset because I thought Itachi was with our dad, keeping him safe. When we got home I got the news. I took one look at my mother's red tear stained face and knew my dad was dead." Hinata silently listen to Sasuke's deep voice and as he told his story her heart went out to him in silent understanding.

"I have always blamed myself for my dad's death," Sasuke whispered so quietly hinata almost could not hear it.

"Why?" she asked.

"I was not strong enough to take care of myself. So Itachi couldn't be there to help him when he needed him most." They both fell into a long silence that this time was broken by Hinata.

"I-I th-think someti-times my f-father blames me for m-my mother's death. A-and I do t-too."

"There wasn't anything you could do for your mother. You were only five," Sasuke said a little upset at the fact that anyone could be blamed or blame themselves when there was nothing they could do.

"You w-w-were only eight, Sas-sasuke. Th-there wasn't any-anything you cou-could have done ei-either." Sasuke froze as the realization hit him. She was right. Itachi had been telling him for years, but it never sank in like it did now. When he was eight, yeah he was top of his karate class but was in no way able to defend himself against an adult. No eight year old could.

"Well don't we make a fine pair? Both of us blame ourselves for circumstance we could not control. And we didn't know it till now."

They fell into silence for the last time that evening. They spent the night in each other's arms taking in the mute comfort of the other's presence. Hinata fell asleep rather quickly, but Sasuke remand awake for some time. He thought about what Hinata had told him and it made sense now that she was the way she was and why her dad allowed her to be here. It made him sick to think that a man expected his five year old daughter to save his pregnant wife's life. If anything this night made Sasuke even more determined that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. Even with the new knowledge that yes, it was not his fault for his father's death, but he was now stronger than his eight year old self, and he was capable of protecting people now. Just before he fell asleep with Hinata in his arms he made a promise that if he could help it no one would die so long as he could do something about it.


End file.
